How to Save a Life
by DidYouEatMyMonkey
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are broken up. Blaine gets kidnapped by some jocks for being gay and gets beaten to a pulp. Only one unlikely person can heal him and help him get over it. And possibly help him get over Kurt. Not good at summeries. I don't own glee.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Blaine Anderson sauntered out of McKinley. He had stayed an hour later to get Spanish help Mr. Martinez. It was now five o'clock and starting to get a little dark. He walked around the school to the back. He had to park in the back parking lot because he had arrived a little late for school and the front was full. But something made him stop for a minute and tilt his head.

There were three other cars in the parking lot: A white van with no windows in the back, a Mustang, and a Pontiac. When he came in, Blaine's car was the only one in the parking lot. Weird. Oh well.

He kept walking towards his Fusion.

"Where you going, fag?" A deep, throaty voice growled from behind him. Blaine jumped at sudden voice. A beefy hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled back harshly, making Blaine choke. The arm wrapped around his neck, locking him in place. From the size of this guy's arm, Blaine could tell he was a jock.

"H-home…" He faltered over the word.

"I don't think so." Another voice.

"Gimme it." snarled the third voice. Suddenly Blaine felt a cloth being pressed to his nose and mouth. He was getting sleepy- very… very… sleepy.

"Wha'?" He garbled out before falling limp against the jock's chest.

When Blaine awoke, he couldn't see a thing. When he tried to speak, he couldn't do that either. He didn't even need to try to move. He felt the ropes binding his hands and feet.

His head hurt and hurt _bad_. He couldn't help the small, pathetic moan that ripped through his throat. Someone kicked him directly in the ribs. Pain erupted through the area.

"Shut up, faggot. I don't want to hear you moaning all the way to the Place." The boy who had kicked him snapped. Blaine was even more frightened. What was this "place"?

He could feel the gentle rocking of a car. Was he in a car or was he hallucinating? His question was answered when the van hit a bump and he went into the air a little bit. He landed heavily on his hurt ribs, but stifled a moan of pain.

The car stopped, and one of the jocks lifted the short teenager over a shoulder uncomfortably.

"We're here!" Another jock whispered gently in his ear. The voice was mockingly affectionate and light, but still dripping with danger.

"Please," Blaine tried to beg, but his plead only came out as a distorted mumble. He was thrown down onto a concrete floor. Tears filled his honey colored eyes when his head roughly hit the floor. One of the jocks grabbed his hair and pulled him upright. The other two retied his hands to a cold metal bar.

Blaine now wished he could see what they were doing and if there was any escape. To his luck, they finally began to remove the gag and then the blindfold. One of the jocks beefy hands wiped the drool from his mouth.

"That's disgusting." The jock complained. Blaine almost said _I wouldn't have drooled if you hadn't put in the gag in the first place._ But he quickly thought better of it. He studied the jocks for a minute, and realized two of them had slushied him and the other one had shoved him into a locker. Their names were Jack, Cooper, and Tim.

"We're going to leave you here for a while, but don't worry- we'll be back to play later." Cooper said, smiling.

"Take your time." Blaine said without thinking. Tim lashed out and landed a hard smack across Blaine's face. The sharp sound of skin-on-skin contact echoed through the dreary chamber. Blaine cried out. His cheek was sure to bruise. The trio walked away from the tied up boy. It was then that he realized that he was in a prison-like cell and tied to one of the bars in it.

They arrived again around five o'clock and this time they brought something with them. It was a grey gym bag and it looked packed. For some reason, it caught Blaine's attention. The three boys knelt down on either side of him.

"Hi there, Blainers. How are you? Are you enjoying yourself?" Jack whispered to him, trying to sound nice and sweet, but he didn't sound nice. He sounded like a cat

playing with a mouse.

"W-what's in the bag?" Blaine asked quietly.

"So eager. Should we show the fag?" Cooper cooed.

"Yeah!" The other two cheered. Tim opened the gym bag and pulled out the items inside of it, one by one. Blaine whimpered and his eyes grew wide.

The contents of the bag were a lighter, a whip, a blackjack, and a kitchen knife.

Without any hesitation, Cooper reached down and grabbed the blackjack. He smackedBlaineacross the ribs.

"Let the fun begin!" He yowled


	2. Chapter 2: Fix You

Puck strode through the hallways of McKinley like a panther; dark, dangerous, and powerful. He glared at a freshman who dared to look him in the eye and the boy scurried away fearfully.

The mohawked senior smirked. He loved how he could scare anyone with just a single glare. _I'm such a badass. _He thought. Even after he'd come out as bi, the others feared him. There was only one thing about Puck that was a "weakness".

This weakness was fear of rejection. Rejection terrified Puck. His father rejected him. Quinn rejected him. Lauren rejected him very _slowly_.Shelby even eventually rejected him. Everyone rejected Puck and it made him harder. Harder to the point where it seemed no one could get into his heart and it made him seem even scarier to the student body. This was Puck's only insecurity. Other than that… well, he was a badass.

He strutted into glee club and sat down in a chair. He spread his legs out in the usual Puck-like manner.

Kurt walked in a moment after. "Blaine's still gone. And he won't answer my texts or phone calls. I'm getting worried." He said. Even though him and Blaine weren't together anymore, they were still, like, best friends.

"Don't worry. He's probably just skipping." Puck replied. Inside, he was a little nervous, too though. It'd been a good two weeks sinceBlainehad been to school. And from what Kurt had told him aboutBlaine's parents, they wouldn't care if their boy went missing.

"For two weeks, huh? Without replying to anything that I send him? I doubt it." Kurt ranted on. The rest of the club came into the room in a big herd.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt and pinched his cheek. "What's up with the frowny face, white boy?" She asked him.

"Blaineis still not back." He mumbled gravely and took a seat. The rest of the hour, the room was filled with tension and one question rang through everyone's mind. _Where was Blaine?_

After school, Puck had basketball practice. After practice and an hour-long tirade from Coach Biest, three of his football teammates approached him.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, Puck. You know we still respect you as a fellow badass, even though you came out as a half-fag, right?" Cooper said. Puck rolled his eyes at the term, but accepted it. It didn't bother him.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He responded.

"We want to show you something. Follow us in your car." Tim said.

"Err… Okay?" The last word sounded more like a question of _What do you want to show me?_

Around an hour of following the three teenagers into the frigging country, they finally stopped at what looked to be an old Slaughter house or something. He shuddered. This couldn't be anything too pretty. He hopped out of his truck.

"Seriously, dudes, what is going on?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, man. Now c'mon." Jack was smiling sadistically. Scary. They walked into the odd building walking past many small prison-like cells. And, yeah, Puck knew what prison cells looked like. Cooper turned the flashlight they'd been using into the last cell on the left. Something- or _someone_- tied to one of the bars stiffened and moaned.

Jack unlocked the door to the little barred room and laughed. He pointed the beam of light into the poor creature's face. "You have a visitor, little guy." He snarled. The unfortunate soul stirred, as though trying to get away. Wait a minute. _I know that face, even if it is messed up. Blaine…_ Puck thought with the urge to hurl. But he couldn't show affection. Not yet.

It was hard to even look at the smaller boy. He was much too thin, like he might have been fed two sandwiches for the entire two weeks he'd been there. He was breathing heavily. The smaller boy had purple, blue, and black bruises all over his face and chest. Both of his hazel eyes were blackened and puffy. Blood was caked on his chest and face.

Puck was brought out of his thoughts when he heardBlainescream. Fear sparked inBlaine's eyes. Cooper was burning him with the lighter through the bars on his back. Cooper pulled away with sick laughter.

"You wanna go?" Jack asked, handing him the whip.

"Not yet. I want to… watch you first." Puck muttered. Jack shrugged and 'okay' and began whippingBlaine's chest. Puck tried not wince every time he heardBlaine's cry and the whip across his torso. Every lash was breaking the skin. Blaine looked over to Puck with agonized eyes.

"Noah… Puck… please… help… me. AHHHHHH!"Blainesaid between screams.

"Awww… Would you listen to that. Faggy wants you to help him…" Tim said in a puppy-dog voice.

"We're going home. C'mon, Puck." Cooper laughed.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to have my turn with hobbit." Puck replied sending a brutal smile at Blaine, who cringed.

"Alright, dude. Have fun with our little play toy." said Tim and they walked out. When Puck heard the tires of their truck pull out and away, he ran toBlaine.

"P-please, Puck. I t-t-thought you w-were better t-than t-t-t-them."Blainestuttered. Puck kept the door of the cell open and began working atBlaine's bonds.

"Hey, sh. It's alright,Blaine. I'm not going to hurt you. Shhhhh…." Puck whispered soothingly. "Can you stand?" He asked when the ties were off and he was rubbingBlaine's wrists, trying to get the blood flowing again. He couldn't help noting that his hands were blue-ish.

Blainewinced. "N-n-no." He muttered.

"Okay, I'm going to carry you. I want you to try to sleep, okay?"Blainenodded. Puck wrapped his arms aroundBlainelifted. Dear God, he weighed barely anything.

He put Blainein the back seat so that he could lay down. The color was coming back to his hands. But he wasn't sleeping. He looked too scared. When he started the drive, he saw Blaineshudder. _What can I do to make him feel safer? _Puck wondered, and then, almost without thought, he began singing.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed. _

_ When you get what you want, but not what need._

_ When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse"_

He began softly.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_

_ When you lose something you can't replace._

_ When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_ Could it be worse?_

_ Lights will guild you home_

_ And ignite your bones._

_ And I will try to fix you…"_

Puck heardBlaine softly snoring from his lullaby. He looked back at the shattered boy, even though he was driving. "I promise. I will try to fix you." He whispered.

**The song is Fix You by Coldplay and it does not belong to me**

**Glee is not mine**


	3. Chapter 3: Seize the Day

**Hey, guys! First off, thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock! Secondly, I hope the switching to Puck's POV didn't confuse anyone. Every other chapter is Puck. =) So without further a due, let's get this on the road!**

In the back seat,Blaine was twitching almost every other second in his sleep. His dreams were filled with torture; flying fists at his face, his smoldering skin after them burning him, the whip which was only used on his chest, the blackjack, the knife slashing his face and stomach, being nearly starved. It just so happens that Puck had been right; Blaine had only been fed two baloney sandwiches for the entire time he was there. The jocks must've done their research onBlaineto know that he loathed baloney.

Blaine felt a hand gently shaking him awake.

"Hey, Blaine, wake up." Who's voice was that?Blaine sat up quickly, almost butting heads with his new capturer and he sat bolt straight. He glared at the other boy. All his screwed-up mind registered was the letterman's jacket. Wait… now the Mohawk… and the not-as-beefy body… the nice dark eyes… Puck!

The other teen had backed off, his hands in the air in the universal "Whoa Nelly" sign. He looked taken aback.

"S-sorry. I s-s-saw your letterman j-jacket and t-thought y-you were one of t-t-them."Blaine muttered.

"It's okay. We're at my place. My mom took my sister to Indiana for the week for this Girl Scout thing. We have the place all to ourselves. I'm going to carry you again, so… um… don't freak, okay?" Puck said very softly. Blaine nodded, not wanting to hear himself stutter out a reply. Puck's arms wrapped around him again and the car seat disappeared under him. Puck allowed him to rest his head on the strong shoulder.

He was carried up the stairs and into Puck's extremely messy room. He was laid down on the bed. Puck's mouth was moving, but Blaine wasn't hearing anything.

"S-sorry… what?"Blaine asked.

"It's fine. Do you think you could… tell me what happened there? Just so I have an idea?" Puck said. He leaned closer to Blaine to examine his face and see if there were any cuts. He was covered with blood.

Blaine nodded, but before he could say anything, Puck touched his cut. Oh _dear God_ that was _painful_! He jerked his head back and hit his head. He all but growled at the other boy and this… feral look came into his eyes. He forgot that this was Puck and not them. Just for a second. The wound was deep enough that it burned with the slightest touch, but not deep enough to scar.

"Shit! Sorry, man!" Puck said loudly.

"N-no, i-it's my f-fault. I-I o-overreacted." Blaine stuttered

"No you didn't!" Puck yelled and he sounded furious. The tone made Blaine jump a little.

"Sorry." Puck whispered again. Blaine nodded. He didn't dare point out the fact that he felt that he again overreacted. "So… um… what happened?"

"Well, I-I was taken f-f-from the parking lot. T-They put me to sleep w-with ether- I b-b-believe- a-and w-when I-I woke up, I was b-blindfolded and g-gagged and t-t-tied up. T-they put me in t-t-that c-cell a-and began. T-they h-hit m-me with the b-blackjack f-first. T-then the w-w-whip across my c-chest. T-they took my sh-shirt away. And t-then th-they cut my ch-chest." Puck looked sympathetically at Blaine's chest. "Th-then m-my f-f-face. They d-didn't even release me t-t-t-to eat. They p-put i-it u-up to m-my f-face a-and t-told m-me t-to eat. They wanted me f-for m-more fun. T-the rest w-was the blackjack, w-whip, l-lighter, a-and their f-fists and feet- e-e-every day."Blainewas now shaking violently.

Puck held him gently to his chest. "Shhh… it's okay. I promise, that's over." He was cooing over and over to the crying, shaking younger boy. He stroked Blaine's now un-gelled hair. Blaine had buried his face in Puck's neck. "Hey, I'm going to get a washcloth to clean your cuts. Then you can sleep." His voice was gentle and confident, and it reassured Blaine of something like a promise. What promise, though? He couldn't remember and it was hurting his head. _Better stop thinking about it._Blaine thought.

He began to think of Kurt again. Again. When he was with the jocks, the only thing that kept him from dying right on the spot was his love for Kurt. But Kurt didn't love him anymore.

Blaine was torn from his reverie when he felt a warm cloth press to his wound. It hurt, but a just a little. He looked a Puck, who was staring intently at the gash on his cheek. Puck looked up at him and Blaine made his eyes focus on the wall. He missed Puck smiling.

Puck moved the washcloth down to the smaller boy's chest. He finished cleaning that wound and got to get Blaine some pajamas.

He helped Blaine get into the sleeping clothes. His pajamas were far too big for Blaine, but it didn't bother him.

"Blaine, I'm going to sleep in my sister's room. You stay in here. If you need anything- even if you have a bad dream- knock on the wall. Don't try to walk, understand me?" Puck said, and Blaine nodded.

"Good boy." Puck said with a slight smirk.

Before he was gone,Blaine asked:

"Puck, will you sing again?"

"Yeah, sure. But what do you want me to sing?" Puck responded.

"Anything that's kind of… slower?" The last word sounded a little bit like a question.

Puck grabbed his guitar and though for a lying comfortably on the bed, waiting to be sung to. The song popped into Puck's head and he began strumming his guitar.

_"Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost_

_ It's empty and cold without you here_

_ Too many people to ache over."_

Blaine sighed contentedly. That line was so true. He ached over so many people, like his parents, but barely anyone seemed to notice. But now there was Puck, singing him to sleep.

_"I see my vision burn_

_ I feel my memories fade with time_

_ But I'm too young to worry_

_ These streets we travelled on with undergo our same past._

_ I found you here now please just stay for awhile_

_ I can move on with you around_

_ I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?"_

Blaine related to that, too. He had promised his love to Kurt, and basically gave him his life, his word. But Kurt broke his heart. Would that pain last forever? Would the pain from the torture last forever?

"_I do anything for a smile, holding you till our time is done"_

Blaine saw Puck's eyes glued on him and smiled, wondering why he looked at him on that line. Maybe he really did want to see Blaine smile. He was starting to get tired.

_"We both know the day will come_

_ But I don't want to leave you!_

_ I see my vision burn_

_ I feel my memories fade with time_

_ But I'm too young to worry_

_ (A memory, a melody, or just on picture)"_

Blaine was out. Again he had horrible dreams, but even in his sleep, he heard Puck's voice as he continued the song and it made him feel safe.

When Blaine awoke, his head throbbed. He brought his hands to his face. Fuck. It was like a torture hangover.

The door opened, but this time, Blaine knew who it was.

"Hey, buddy, finally awake I see." Puck joked.

"Y-yep." Blaine said. God… his stutter wasn't gone. It was like he couldn't help it anymore.

"I've made breakfast for you. I'll bring it up." Blaine started to move. "No, no. Don't move. I'll get it."

Sure enough, a minute later, a plate of eggs and toast was in front of him.

"T-thanks, P-puck." Blaine smiled, trying not to drool over the food. He grabbed a fork full of eggs and almost died of pleasure. Had eggs always tasted so good? Or was he just comparing to those damn baloney sandwiches?

The food was gone in record time. Blaine looked at Puck.

"So um… s-school?" He asked.

"No, you're staying home. But I want to ask you something. When we do go back, Kurt will be there. He's been on the warpath lately, wondering where you were and shit. Do you want to tell him or no?"

"NO!" Blaine yelled, startling Puck. He recomposed himself and said again, calmer, "No. I-It would j-j-just upset h-him."

"Yeah, I guess. If Cooper, Jack, or Tim give you trouble though, I'll kick their asses. By the way, I'm going to take you home for the rest of the year. I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself. Just so they don't try anything. Okay?" Puck informed him, punching one fist into his palm. Blaine laughed and nodded.

"I don't r-really h-have a c-choice with n-no c-car anymore, eh," He happy. Or at least happier than he'd been in two weeks.

**It ended in a lighter tone than the last two chapters, and a little lighter than I would've liked it, but hey, it's okay. =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Needles

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long, I've just been seriously busy. Thanks again for all the great reviews. **

Puck smiled at Blaine. He could see the hunger in Blaine's gorgeous eyes.

"You know, if you tell me you're still hungry, I'm not going to make you fight to the death for it. I'll make it for you." Puck laughed. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"T-thanks… w-would you m-mind now?"Blaineasked.

"Not at all. Do you want to watch a movie or something while I'm making it?" Puck replied. He saw Blaine's eyes move over to his movie stack, skimming over the titles. Something kind of glistened in the shorter teen's eyes andBlaineput on a little smile.

"Harry P-potter p-please." Blaine said. Puck smiled and slid in the DVD. He walked downstairs and rifled through his cabinets, looking for something he could cook. Deciding on Roman noodles, he turned on the stove, put them in a pan with water, and cooked them.

It took about ten minutes for the noodles to cook. Puck added the flavoring to them and put them in a bowl for Blaine. He carried the bowl upstairs.

In the bedroom, Blainewas asleep again. _Wow, out in ten minutes! _Puck thought with smirk. Oh well. It wasn't like he could judge. No one could sleep comfortably when they are tied to a pole, forced to sit bolt-straight. He put the bowl down, deciding to let the boy sleep for a few more minutes. The left side of Blaine's face, the cut side, was hidden against the pillow. Though both eyes were blackened, the right side of the teen's face had taken a lot less of a beating. In fact, even with said black, Puck couldn't deny that Blaine was gorgeous.

"Hey, Blaine, wake up." Puck cooed tenderly, shaking the boy and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Puck smiled. He couldn't refute the fact that he enjoyed caring for Blaine. It was a nice break from being such a hard-ass all the time. Puck shook his shoulder again. "Hey, up and at 'em, Blainey."

This time Blaine blinked his eyes open. He smiled wearily at Puck.

"H-hi." He mumbled.

"Hey there. I've got food for you. Sit up and eat it; then you can go back to sleep." Puck instructed. He helpedBlainesit up and gave him the Roman noodles. Blaine's eyes were trained on the TV, where a young Daniel Radcliffe was getting off the Hogwarts Express. The noodles were gone in almost exactly three minutes.

Puck was studying Blaine's face. He kept scrunching up his face in the most uncomfortable way. It didn't take Puck long to realize that it was that damn cut that was making Blaine so sore. It was festering and, even though he washed it, still had the possibility of infection. He knew what he had to do.

"Blaine," he said, waiting until he had the boy's attention before continuing, "we need to take you to the hospital." Blaine's eyes amplified in fear.

"N-n-n-no we d-d-d-don't. I-I'm f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-re-really." Blaine rushed, his stutter getting worse. Panic glinted in his hazel eyes.

"Yes, we do. I mean, look at you. You look like the most uncomfortable person alive!" Puck growled firmly. He was angry, but not at Blaine. He was angry with the jocks who kidnapped this innocent boy and nearly beat him to death.

"I-I'm l-lucky to b-be a-a-a-alive." muttered Blaine.

"Exactly! Blaine, seriously, I am _not _a professional. We just need to get you checked." Puck said. His voice was firm, but also affectionate.

"I-I don't w-want to t-t-t-tell anyone about t-t-t-the….p-place."

Oh… now Puck understood. Blaine was trembling slightly and tears were brimming in his eyes. He looked a little far away. Puck knew he was thinking about his experience.

"Hey, dude, we don't have to tell them." Puck whispered. Blaine laughed aloud.

"Yeah? What would we tell them?" He asked.

"Um… we could say that you were trying to get a football off the roof and fell off. We could tell them how my mom wasn't home and everything!" It all hit Puck at once. Blaine looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, t-that m-m-might just work… b-but I… I-I hate d-d-doctors…" Blaine looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay." Puck soothed. "I'll be there. I promise, nobody can hurt you when I'm with you."

Blaine nodded. "F-fine."

Puck opened his door and walked around the car to openBlaine's. He put his shoulder underBlaine's arm. He would have carried him completely, not just help him walk, but Blaine said that he didn't feel comfortable letting another boy carry him in public. It might provoke others. And God knows others don't need to be provoked.

When they got inside, Puck set Blaine down on a chair. Puck had called an hour earlier, saying that his friend needed to be checked.

He signedBlainein and took a seat next to his friend. The shorter teen looked like a nervous wreck. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a defensive gesture. His eyes were wide and staring ahead of him. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably and his hands were clenching into fists.

Puck couldn't help it. He carefully grabbed the other's arm. Blaine flinched slightly under his touch. "Blaine. Hey, kiddo, listen at me. What's eating at you?"

"N-needles." Blaine's mouth hardly moved, and the word was quiet. But Puck heard it.

"What?" Puck asked, honestly confused.

"N-needles. T-they h-have n-n-needles here. T-t-they hurt…" Blaine whispered. He was so quiet that Puck hardly heard him. Blaine looked so hopelessly terrified. He began to whimper softly. Without even thinking, Puck enveloped Blaine in a calming hug.

"Shhh… you're okay. Remember what I told you earlier? No one can hurt you when you're with me. I kill anyone who even attempts to harm you. You're okay. Hey, shhh. Hush." He rested his head on top of Blaine's and gently began stroking Blaine's unruly quieted down and just hid his face in Puck's shoulder.

"Blaine Anderson." A nurse called out.

"C'mon, buddy. Remember, no one will hurt you. They're just going to help you." Puck reassured . When they walked up to the nurse with Blaine being supported by Puck's shoulder, she looked at them, shocked at Blaine's injuries already.

"Come with me, boys." The nurse said. She led them into a room, instructing them to sit down. "The doctor will be in here shortly."

Puck put his arm around Blaine protectively. The doctor came into see Blaine in about five minutes.

"Whoa, kid. What happened to you?" The doctor exclaimed. He leaned down to examine the bruises and cut onBlaine's face.

"We kicked a football onto the roof, accidentally of course. Blaine tried to get it but he fell off. The roof, I mean." Puck explained falsely, hoping the doctor would believe him. The doctor nodded.

"The cut's deep, but it won't scar. Any other places?" The doctor said.

"His entire chest and he can't walk." Puck replied.

"Blaine, can you please remove your shirt? Just so I can see what happened?" Blaine nodded and complied, taking off the shirt Puck had given him. "Jesus."

"Yeah, his chest got the worst." Puck responded. He looked at Blaine. He looked scared again. He looked at Puck.

Puck gave him a reassuring smile and he calmed down again.

"This one seems pretty deep. I can't tell if this one will scar. But be prepared if it does, okay? Now sweetheart, you're going to have to X-rayed for your legs and ribs. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. Puck helped him off the table.

The X-ray didn't take too long. Blaine's left leg was broken and one of his ribs was fractured. The doctor proscribed him some pain pills and gave him crutches.

When they were in the car,Blainelet out a shaky breath.

"W-well thank G-god that is o-o-over…" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, um…Blaine, not to get too personal or anything, but could you please explain the significance of needles?" Puck inquired. Blaine cringed at the last word and bit his lip.

"Y-y-yeah… I g-guess."Blainesighed. "I-I d-don't usually g-g-go to h-hospital for anything b-b-besides shots a-and b-blood work. I-I've n-n-never really understood w-why, but I-I've always had an intense f-f-fear of n-needles. M-my d-d-dad doesn't c-care. H-h-he just l-laughs a-a-and t-tells m-me to get o-o-over it. T-that's it, that's a-all there i-is t-to it."

"Oh…" Puck murmured, not entirely sure what to say. Blaine nodded. The rest of the car ride was quiet andBlaine's eyelids were beginning to droop again. Puck pulled into the driveway. He grabbed Blaine's crutches from the back seat.

He helped Blaine get situated on the crutches and walked slowly next to him as the younger boy hobbled into the house.

"C-can we s-s-stay down here and j-just w-watch TV?" Blaine asked. Puck nodded.

"I'm gonna go grab some snacks. You get on the couch." Puck instructed.

"O-okay."

Puck went into the kitchen and got out some candy, pre-popped popcorn, chips and dip, and soda. He walked back into the living room, where Blaine was laying down and humming along to the Futurama theme. He smiled and sat down in a chair.

"Didn't really think this was your type of show." He laughed.

"You l-learn s-something new e-everyday."Blaine responded with a smile.

"Would you like delicious red vines?" Puck asked, holding up a pack of red vines.

"Yeah!" Blaine said excitedly, catching the pack of red vines Puck threw at him. He ripped them open and began to eat one. "Red v-vines are like m-m-my favorite snack in the w-whole world!"

"Me too." Puck replied.

The two boys sat back, watched their show, and continued eating snacks. Blaine fell asleep as soon as he finished his red vines. Puck watched Blaine's steady breathing, and knew that he would be okay, at least until he had to go back to school.

**Cookies to anyone who can find the 'A Very Potter Sequel' refrence!**


	5. Chapter 5: Smile

**Disclaimer: Okay, honestly, I think we've gone through this: I DON'T OWN GLEE (but it'd be a hell of a lot fun if I did ^^)**

**Author's Note: Just for everyone who was expecting more on the needles, you shall learn that there are some things that Blaine didn't tell Puck in later chapters ^. Also, the next couple of chapters may come slower than these have. I am working on a writing a real novel right now (about a girl who got kidnapped) I'm loving all the great reviews. Thanks! =) Sorry for the wretched wait. Now stop reading my rambling and get to the good stuff! **

Puck had made Blaine stay at his house until had continuously begged his caretaker to let him go to school and Puck had eventually agreed whenBlaine had chased him around the house on his crutches. Blaine had covered up his facial cut and bruises with Mrs. Puckerman's foundation.

Truth be told, now that they were in the school's parking lot, Blaine was a little scared. He couldn't hide the fact that he was on crutches and Cooper was in his second period class. He was also a little scared for Puck. The football players surely knew that the thief of their little "toy" was Puck, the person that they had left him alone with.

"Just so you know, B, I'm not happy about this." Puck grumbled as he turned the key and the rumbling of his engine stopped. Blaine smiled at Puck reassuringly.

"I-It's better than b-being cooped u-up all day with a diet o-of Roman n-noodles." He mocked lightheartedly. He felt more comfortable with Puck than he'd ever felt with anyone. Puck took care of him more than anyone in his entire life had. The boy made him feel loved, important even. Like he didn't deserve to be tied to a bar and beaten half out of his mind.

"Shut it, curly fries." Puck snarled with a smile pulling at his lips. He had come up with pet names for Blaine, curly fries being a little jest at his hair. "Get your short little ass onto those crutches before I change my mind and turn this car back on and haul you back home."

Blainechuckled and turned to grab the crutches from the back. He opened the door and pulled himself up on them. He hobbled into the front doors- he'd made sure Puck went to the _front_. The back held too many horrible memories- with Puck by his side. The taller boy glowered at anyone who looked at his boy. Yes, it'd become quite obvious to the both of them. Blaine was Puck's. Neither of them questioned it.

"You know, I-I'm not just some injured p-puppy. You don't have to t-terrify the students from me." Blaine snickered.

"Well, B, you're close enough to a puppy. You like attention _more _than a puppy, actually. And we both know that I just feel obligated to help hurt animals. So, yes, I _do _have to scare away the big bad wolves." Puck teased with a smirk. It was true that Blaine had hated when Puck left him when he was living with the older boy.

Blainelaughed a little. He stopped at his locker and leaned on one crutch so his other hand would be free. He fumbled with the locker combination. He felt Puck's intense dark eyes boring into him. His gaze slid over to Puck.

"Umm… n-not to sound rude, P-Puck, but could y-you please not stare at me like that? I'm f-forgetting my locker combo."

Puck's intense expression turned quickly into one amusement. "Okay, curly fries, but if you need me, you know where my locker is." Puck smiled in his ever-Puck, smug way and strutted away. Blaine smiled faintly to himself. Even in school, even though the other teenager strutted, he didn't show any amount of rudeness or badassness to Blaine.

Blaineknew people were staring at him, whispering about him, but he didn't care. Or at least he didn't care until he felt a hefty hand grip his shoulder. He froze. He knew that hand all too well. _Oh dear God, no._Blaine thought. He must've just thought that after he'd been rescued, the three jocks would just slither into ground and back into hell. But he forgot that they were just boys; they played sports, had friends, had grades to keep up. His eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated.

"What's up, fag? I see you've returned. You escaped, Blainers. That behavior cannot be tolerated. When we get you back you _will be punished._" Cooper hissed in his ear before kicking one of the crutches holding Blaine up as he stood like a statue. He fell to the ground. He could see Puck fiercely gazing at them. But no one else seemed to care.

"Oops. _Sorry_." The jock jeered at grabbed his crutch and heaved himself up. Everything after that seemed to happen in a quick second. Cooper was pressed up to a locker by Puck's arm that was pressing harshly against his throat.

"It takes a _real man _to mess with a _younger _boy in crutches!" Puck snarled sarcastically. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"Blaine saw Cooper's eyes look from Puck, to him, and back to Puck again.

"Oh, I see how it is. You have a crush on that faggot. That's why you're protecting him!" Cooper drawled scornfully.

"Yeah, I do! So what? I could still kick your fat ass." Puck yelled. The arm on the other boy's throat tightened and Cooper looked like he was getting light-headed. Blaine himself was a little dizzy after hearing Puck. Numerous people in the hall were gaping at Puck and Blaine. Puck let the other boy go. "You're lucky I'm not killing you here, right now, for what you did to my boy." Puck whispered darkly in Cooper's ear.

The jock all but ran away from Puck. Puck's face turned to Blaine and softened. He walked over to the shocked boy. Blaine looked at him. Puck wasn't blushing, Puck never blushed, but he was defiantly embarrassed.

"Hey, Blaine, are you okay?" Puck asked pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled feebly.

"Yeah, he just scared me a little. Was all of that… t-true?"Blaine inquired. He was surprised that he only stuttered once. He licked his lips nervously. Puck averted his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess I realized it when I saw you looking so… umm… how to put this? Distressed?" Puck mumbled. "I'm not very good with words."

"You're d-doing fine if y-you ask m-me."Blaine whispered. Puck smiled distantly.

"Err…Blaine? Do you want to, you know, go out sometime?" Puck asked. Blaine thought he felt his heart stop for a second. One of the most popular, most gorgeous, and most badass boys in McKinley just asked him out.

"O-of course."Blainemurmured in response. Blaine saw Puck's eyes light up and it filled his heart with happiness.

"Then I'll pick you up at eight." Puck said with a wink. He walkedBlaineto first period, stating that he wasn't about to give the others an open shot at Blaine.

"Well see you in glee club, curly fries." Puck said.

**GleeGleeGlee**

The rest of the school day went by with no trouble from anyone, aside from a few threatening glares from Tim, Cooper, and Jack. None of his other glee mates beside Puck knew he was there, as far as Blaine's knowledge went.

The end of the day bell rang and Blaine grabbed his backpack and his books.

"Can I carry your backpack for you?"

Blaineflinched a little, the sudden voice surprising him. He turned to see Puck leaning against a locker with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking sexily.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with that smirk still playing on his face.

"Y-yeah!" Blaine laughed, a little breathless from his earlier jolt. Puck had a conceited look on his face.

"You're kind of cute when you're surprised by something." Puck said. Blaine blushed a little. He could feel his cheeks warming. "So can I?"

"Y-yeah, actually, that w-would help a l-lot. Thanks." Blaine said.

"No problem. My mom always says to help out the crippled." Puck replied, taking Blaine's backpack out of his hands. Blaine rolled his eyes but a small smile crept onto his face. They walked down the hall and the only sound was _clip clap clip clap _of Blaine's crutches on the hard floor.

When they entered the choir room, everyone, including Mr. Schuster, stared at him. Kurt was looking at him in a _Who hurt my baby? _look that a mother gave to someone who shoved her child.

"Umm... hi?" Blainesaid awkwardly and almost immediately, all of his glee mates were running up to him. Tina was even tearing up. Question after question got thrown at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Who needs to be cut?"

"Why is the dolphin on crutches?"

"Where've you been, dude?"

"Why were you gone?"

"Guys," Puck yelled at the others, "just let him explain."

"Well,Blaine?" Kurt inquired with his eyebrows raised.

"I was throwing a football around with my d-dad. I accidently threw it onto the roof and when I tried to get it, I-I fell off."Blainesaid. He'd changed his original story from throwing the football with Puck. He didn't want his friends blaming his injuries on the other boy.

Kurt looked a little skeptical. He knew Blaine's relationship with his dad was horrible, but he didn't say anything. The room was still silent. Many of the students were glaring begrudgingly at the crutches supporting Blaine up.

"Look, guys, don't g-get stuck on this. I'm fine, really." Only one stutter. He was getting better. The others didn't look too convinced. "Fine, I'll prove it. Mr. Schue, may I have the floor?"

"Yeah, of, of course, Blaine!" Mr. Schuster said. The teacher looked a little flustered with the sudden return of his student. The other kids took a something to the band and the music blasted the choir.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch!_

_ I do what I want when I feel like it._

_ All I want to do is lose control_

_ Oh oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_ You go with it, go with it, go with it_

_ 'Cause you're fucking crazy _

_ Rock n' Roll- oh-oh_

Even thoughtBlaine couldn't stand completely straight, he still sound amazing. He was singing the song an octave lower. Blaine knew that no one besides Puck would know that the song was for anyone in particular, but at least Puck would know.

_You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
>Yeah<em>

_And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<em>.

_Last night I blacked out, I think.  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then  
>Oh oh<br>I Woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<br>I would do it all over again_

You-ou said "hey"  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
>Yeah<p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<p>

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<p>

By the end of the song, everyone in the room was excited and looked ready to jump out of their seats and hug Blaine.

AfterBlaine's solo, the hour for glee passed quickly. Blaine and Puck left the classroom together. The two were chatting idly about nothing in particular. They got into Puck's car and Puck turned on Katy Perry specifically for Blaine. The shorter boy sang quietly along to "Part of Me" until Puck asked for directions back toBlaine's place.

"Take a left up here. And t-this is mine."Blaineinstructed. Puck's eyes grew wide and Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"You never told me you live in a mega-mansion!" Puck exclaimed. The house had three floors and two white balconies on the second floor windows.

"Yeah, it's big, huh?"

"Big? Blaine, it's a fucking mansion. Are you, like, loaded?" Puck asked, staring at the house as he drove up the winding driveway.

"My parents are; n-not me."Blaine replied softly. Puck seemed to understand. Puck stopped not far from the front door.

"So see you at eight?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Yeah."Blaineresponded. Before he could grab his crutches, Puck leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it." If anyone else would've heard that, they would've thought that Puck's body had been taken over. Puck really never said that type of mushy stuff. But Blaine knew the real Puck. And to be honest, the real Puck was just a big, strong, 6-packed pile of mush.

"M-Me too."Blaine all but whispered. He opened the car door and situated himself on the crutches. He hobbled up to the front porch and grabbed the key under the WELCOME mat. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He heard Puck's car drive out of the driveway.

"M-mom, I'm home!"Blaineyelled out. His mother walked down the wide staircase, not in any hurry to greet her son that'd been gone for almost three weeks.

"Oh, well, that's good. Try not to scratch the floor. And get rid of that stutter. It's not in the least bit attractive." His mother chastised.

Blainenodded and went upstairs. He'd figured out how to get up the stairs in crutches at Puck's house. It annoyed him that he'd been gone for almost three weeks, but his mother didn't care. He could be dead. And his father was probably getting drunk somewhere.

He went to his room and opened his walk-in closet. He had to be perfect for Puck.

**KONY 2012, everyone!**


End file.
